Nonconformity
The Nonconformity is a powerful starship and Varrin's preferred mode of transportation. Its Rakorsian name is the Rala'Kamil. Varrin keeps the Nonconformity in good condition, and cares deeply for it. After the battle against Admiral Kratis, the Nonconformity was siezed by Psilosians and taken to an impound yard. Varrin is currently making plans to rescue it. Change in Ownership The Nonconformity was built on Rakor. Its original purpose was unknown, though it may have belonged to the royal family. When Varrin was fleeing his arranged marriage to a Kalarian woman, he stole the Nonconformity to escape Rakor. The Nonconformity performed well under the dire circumstances; Varrin used it to demolish half the docking bay and escape, and he later used it to destroy thirteen fighter ships that the Emperor had sent to drag him back home. From that point on, the Nonconformity was a valued asset on Varrin's space travels and it saved his life on countless occasions. Varrin came to care for the ship, and took it personally if anyone damaged or insulted it. New Mission When Varrin was employed by IFTAP to rescue two captives from the Ssrisk, he used the Nonconformity to do so. Latching the Nonconformity onto the Ssrisk ship, he was able to find the captives and escape with them. The Ssrisk ship began to pursue the Nonconformity, but Varrin and his two new guests used the ship to destroy four Ssrisk fighters. The surviving fighters shot the Nonconformity's left empennage, leaving the ship in urgent need of repair. Varrin initiated the Pull, and the Nonconformity escaped the Ssrisk. Varrin repaired the Nonconformity's engines the next day, and contacted his IFTAP employer Gook, asking for an additional ten thousand tetras to pay for the Nonconformity's damages. When Gook refused to pay, Varrin piloted the Nonconformity to Spire City on Alpha Centauri, where he sold Eris and Miguri to Chakra Corp. The Nonconformity spent the next two weeks on Alpha Centauri, until Varrin received a new job offer from IGASA; tracking down a Chakra Corp agent and freeing her captives. Varrin latched the Nonconformity to the ship and rescued the captives. The Chakra employee turned out to be Alyra, the Psilosian Varrin sold Eris and Miguri to. The captives turned out to be Eris and Miguri themselves. Varrin next piloted the Nonconformity towards Psilos, as part of his deal with IGASA. However Varrin later changed his plans, and navigated the Nonconformity towards Vega Minor. As an apology to Eris, he had decided to take her to one of Vega's famed beauticians. The Nonconformity remained parked on Vega Minor for a week while Varrin, Eris and Miguri had a variety of adventures on the moon. Eventually they took off, and the Nonconformity resumed its path to Psilos. Battle The Nonconformity's crew were soon caught in a sneak attack by Admiral Kratis, who had tracked the ship down. Kratis had them badly outnumbered, so Varrin initiated an extremely dangerous Pull to escape, nearly destroying the system but pulling out halfway through. The ship reached the Albali system, but required serious repairs. To gather the supplies for the repairs, the Nonconformity made a short Pull to Earth. Before Varrin could finish the Nonconformity's repairs on Earth, he learned that Kratis had tracked their Pull. Eris had gone to contact her family, so Varrin hid the Nonconformity in a cloud and piloted it towards the Barlow Collegiate Institute. They located Eris at her dean's office, and the Nonconformity hovered right outside to get Eris' attention. Eris climbed aboard, but the dean fainted. The Nonconformity steered towards Kratis' ship, and found a Ssrisk vessel had made an alliance with the admiral - the very Ssrisk vessel that the Nonconformity had raided earlier. Miguri was left to steer the Nonconformity and avoid Kratis' fire, while Varrin and Eris snuck aboard Kratis' ship to contact the Psilosians. The ship was contacted first by Kratis, and then by Captain Hroshk, leader of the Ssrisk. When Hroshk realized that Varrin was not on board, he had a Ssrisk boarding party capture the Nonconformity, and Miguri as well. The Nonconformity remained on board the Ss'Ras'Kriss for the remainder of the battle. Varrin and his friends intended to retrieve the Nonconformity from the Ssrisk after their victory over Kratis and Hroshk, but at that moment the Psilosians entered the fray. The Ss'Ras'Kriss began to battle the Psilosians and Varrin had to escape in a Rakorsian ship, leaving the Nonconformity behind. Grashk was later unable to contact the Ss'Ras'Kriss to learn the results of the battle, and Varrin assumed the vessel had lost and been taken to a Psilosian impound yard. This would mean that the Nonconformity is likely headed to the impound yard as well. Varrin is currently developing a plan to rescue it. Chasing Nonconformity Varrin and his friends' quest to recapture the Nonconformity is expected to play a central role in the sequel to Imminent Danger, Chasing Nonconformity. Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:Ships